1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for providing shopping information.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, a rapidly increasing number of users purchase products in online shopping malls. As the online shopping mall business market expands at a very fast rate, competition for attracting more users is growing between numerous online shopping malls.
Therefore, in order for more users to access an online shopping mall website and purchase products, online shopping mall managers exert a great amount of effort to make users who access their online shopping mall websites become more interested in their online shopping mall websites than in other online shopping mall websites.